Changed and Betrayed
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: AU, a mainly OC-centric story  I'll write a better description when I can think of one  Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to Changed and Betrayed! ^_^ ... Geez that sounded weird. ANYWAY... This story shall mostly be focused around OCs, just to give you prior warning. It's set in a sort of alternate universe of the TMNT, and there will be interaction with official characters (my versions, who will be pretty close to the originals), but mainly with the Dark Turtles. :D Before I ramble more and make you disinterested... here's the first chapter. ^_^ I'll say more after this.**

Wolfgang crouched by the small grave, eyes closed. Ludwig was kneeling beside him, and the younger of the two put some flowers on the grave. "Some of her friends said she liked orange lillies," said Ludwig, his voice small. Wolfgang snorted.

"Orange lillies are about hatred. Perhaps I should ask her spirit to embroider one on my jacket," he said scathingly. Ludwig seemed to shrink. "Why do we keep coming back here, Lud? It's not like coming back and giving her flowers is gonna bring her back after that monster killed her!"

"But Wolfgang-"

"Let's go." Wolfgang stood, and Ludwig carefully rearranged the flowers before also standing.

"Do you think we should leave them a note, telling them where we buried her?" Wolfgang shook his head.

"No, they'd dig her up and move her. We'd never find her again." Ludwig remained quiet, choosing not to mention that if Wolfgang didn't want to visit their mother's grave, why would he be worried about her being moved?

WwWwW

Pravus fumed, stomping around in the wreckage of his lab. His wife had betrayed him for those creatures, and then they had the gall to save her remains from being lost in the chaos of the lab being destroyed! He'd have to destroy them. There was no way they could be allowed to live. But there was now a problem, in trying to take the experiments from him, his wife had removed his tracking chips from them. He now had no way to quickly find them.

He paused, looking down at the twisted remains of the table where he had ended her life in front of the two experiments. Perhaps he _could_ find them quickly. He knew for sure that the Purple Dragons were greedy, and didn't always do work for 'the Shredder'. Sometimes they'd accept jobs from other people. He smiled, adjusting his monocle. Perhaps he'd be able to retrieve the experiments after all. Didn't all fathers want to check up on their sons?

WwWwW

The two mutant turtles stalked into their temporary hideout, each of them skillfully dodging the red-headed crane who ran towards them, causing the bird to crash into the door, effectively shutting it. "Ow... Why'd you do that? The invisible squirrels could have got me!" As per usual, Wolfgang ignored Brad, while Ludwig gave Brad an apologetic look and hurried after his big brother.

"Lillet, found anything on Pravus's whereabouts?" Lillet, a blind wolf, shook her head.

"I cannot detect his aura anywhere near where we've been checking. However, we will find him, your future says that much."

"How much of it have you seen?"

"Not much, I have told you this before. I only know that you will meet him again."

"Do you know if I manage to kill him?" asked Wolfgang, a smirk sliding onto his face. Ludwig sighed and went over to his broken old video game system that the late Lumen Pravus had given him.

"No, your aura cannot tell me that yet." Wolfgang uttered a muffled curse and sat down on a crate.

"Will we have to move again soon?"

"No! I just finished making sure the squirrels couldn't find us here!" cried Brad. Once again, he was ignored.

"Possibly, depending on what choices you make tonight, we might have to, and we might not."

"Ya know, I really hate it when things hinge on _MY_ choices," growled Wolfgang, getting up. "I'm gonna go bash some heads."

"What if that's the choice that makes us have to move?" asked Brad. Wolfgang leaned far into Brad's personal space, gray eyes hard.

"Then we'll just have to move. Unless you want me to stay here and bash your head?"

"N-no! That's p-perfectly fine!" said Brad, nervously laughing. "The Purple Dragons'd be happy to see you I'm sure!" Wolfgang straightened and stalked out of the warehouse, swinging his shell off and leaving it by the door.

"Hey Ludwig! Use it if someone comes by," he called. Ludwig nodded, and Brad took the discarded shell over to the younger turtle.

"Do you think he'll be okay? I still don't think it's a good idea for him to go out without his shell..."

"His ability to remove his shell did save your life last week, Brad," pointed out Lillet, blind eyes gazing at them, pinpointing their locations by their auras.

"I know, but it still unnerves me. Shouldn't turtles be unable to remove their shells or something?"

"My brother isn't a normal turtle," said Ludwig, smiling.

WwWwW

Wolfgang smirked as he looked at the Purple Dragons below. Taking them out would be way too easy. He sighed and shook his head, dragging his hand over his face. He needed a challenge, the dragons never stood long enough before him. But at least he got some amusement out of the exercise. He dropped down behind them, landing with a thud. Yup, he'd never get an A plus in a stealth test. "So, what are you idiots up to this time, hmm?" he asked, stepping forward, sliding his knuckle dusters on. "Something stupid that you'll be caught for almost at once as usual?"

"Perhaps you could assist us with that," said a voice. Wolfgang spun.

"Well well, I didn't expect you to be here, Hun."

"I have an offer for you," said Hun.

"And it's something only a brainless idiot would accept, isn't it?"

"No, it's something only a smart person would accept. You see, we Purple Dragons get paid very well. We know you need money, why else would some of my dragons have seen you scavenging?" Wolfgang's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not quite sure why you'd be extending this offer to me. I've been beating your gang up for a month."

"We need someone who can stand up to four nuisances who have been bothering us for far longer."

"Who would those 'nuisances' be?"

"The ninja turtles," said Hun. "If you need even more persuasion..." The Purple Dragon leader waved his hand and one of his minions passed him a suitcase, which he oppened. "In this case is ten thousand dollars that you can have as long as you agree to work for us as long as we want. Do we have a deal?" he held out his huge hand. Wolfgang hesitated.

"What's the catch in this?" he asked.

"You'd have to wear your jacket far more often, because all Purple Dragon members have a tattoo." Wolfgang sighed.

"If I come to regret this, Hun, I'm going to use my spiked knuckle dusters on your face." Hun smirked as Wolfgang shook his hand.

"Gentlemen, let us take Wolfgang for his membership tests."

WwWwW

Ludwig frowned, worried. "Wolfgang's been gone for an awful long time..." Lillet smiled.

"Only two hours, Ludwig. It just seems longer to you because your gaming system is broken and you cannot play your games on it."

"Yeah, I'll have to ask Wolfgang to take me to the junkyard to see if I can find anything to possibly fix it with-"

"Think fast, Ludwig!" Ludwig's hand shot up and caught a brand new DS.

"What the-? Where did you get this?"

"I bought it for you," said Wolfgang, shrugging. "I got myself a job." Brad choked on the noodles he'd managed to get.

"You what?" he squawked after he recovered.

"I got a job, what's so surprisin' about that?" asked Wolfgang, narrowing his eyes.

"It means Pravus might be able to track you down faster!" growled Brad. Wolfgang smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine." And indeed, he would be. He had discovered that Pravus had tried to bribe them into searching for him and his group, but Hun had declined after Wolfgang agreed to join. His arm was still burning and itching from receiving the tattoo. Lillet could read this from his aura, but she was loyal to him, and would say nothing unless he gave her permission, which she knew she didn't. "I got us some stuff to eat too," he said, handing out a sushi tray. Ludwig's eyes widened.

"A new DS and sushi? You're the best bro!" Wolfgang's expression softened for a moment, then hardened again and a smirk wormed its way onto his face.

"Come on and eat already, before Brad scarfs it down." Indeed, Brad was almost choking in his haste to consume the food, Lillet was having a hard time from restraining him from dumping it down his throat.

WwWwW

Hun smiled as he watched his Purple Dragons unloading the spoils from their latest robbery. He could tell that their newest recruit, who he had learned was named Wolfgang, was not quite happy with robbery. Hun's smile changed to a smirk as the white turtle helped unload the items. His men were still wary of Wolfgang, due to the fact that he'd clobbered all of them at least once, but they'd get over it, just as soon as they realized Wolfgang would do practically anything they asked so he could ensure the comfort of those he cared for. Hun turned, smirk still on his face. He looked forward to seeing what his men would treat Wolfgang like when they figured that out.

**Should I mention that Pravus will change his plans quite a few times? O_o And should I mention that he's-**

**Wolfgang: THAT would be a spoiler.**

**Spoilsport. -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :D I'll post the second chapter soon, and I'm working on the third. ^_^ If ya wanna see some ideas I have for future characters in this, just check out my deviantArt (IvyShadow is my name on there). :3 Read and review please! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: The Purple Dragons and Hun aren't owned by me, there'd be serious trouble if they were. Wolfgang, Pravus, Brad, Lillet, and Ludwig are owned by me, as is Lumen Pravus. Nintendo owns the DS, and I'm not exactly sure who I would say owns sushi... o_O**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to say. Except that my fingers typed whatever popped into my head, which is why this is so weird.**

They still lived in the abandoned warehouse, but they now had some actual furniture, to make it comfortable. Wolfgang put most of the money he earned towards food, and the rest made its way to helping out kids that Ludwig felt sorry for. He'd already had his old DS repaired so he could give his brand new one to a kid who'd recently become an orphan and lost everything. Occasionally they'd stay in a hotel for a night, but that was a treat that Wolfgang rarely permitted. He'd been working for the Purple Dragons for three months now, and things had settled into a sort of routine. Instead of going out to beat up Purple Dragons (that wouldn't have looked good, seeing as he was working for them), he went around looking for other street gangs who he'd beat up.

Ludwig and Brad were still blissfully unaware of where their new income was coming from, but Lillet was getting agitated about it. "The Purple Dragons don't treat you right, if someone finds you work for them you'll be branded and mutants will have yet more bad light cast upon them by those stupid politicians." She shifted. She didn't have emotions, if you were thinking of the normal definition, but she could feel differently about certain things. "Look, Wolfgang, Pravus repeatedly approaches the Purple Dragons about finding you, at some point he's going to see you there and you'll have to run, unless you quit now." Wolfgang whirled and pinned her against a wall, growling.

"And what good will quitting do? I've finally got a way to provide for you three and not have to worry about you starving to death. It's worth a guilty conscience." Lillet smiled internally, Wolfgang almost never admitted to feelings like that. "And if I quit the Purple Dragons, then they'd be helping to track us down too, and I just can't handle that."

"We could ask the t-"

"I am not going to ask the turtles for help. Besides, we don't even know how to find them."

"If you wanted to find them, I could." Wolfgang frowned.

"Lillet, I am NOT going to ask them for help. The only way I'd do that is if being with them would keep Ludwig safe." As Wolfgang walked off, Lillet 'looked' after him. Mentally, she was already casting about for the presence of the turtles in New York. Ludwig wasn't safe with just her and Brad about. Sure Brad could hold out for awhile, but Lillet couldn't attack very well. They'd be overwhelmed within seconds. Suddenly, she paused, and smiled. Her search for the turtles resumed with more vigor.

Wolfgang moved to slip off his shell, as he usually did, but Ludwig stopped him. "Take it with you today, I have the feeling you'll need it," he said. Wolfgang froze, his eyes shooting to Lillet. Had she told Ludwig what he'd been doing? Had she told Ludwig that Wolfgang would need his shell today? "Please."

"Alright," said Wolfgang, smiling. Lillet shook her head in response to his silent accusation. He swung his shell back on and gave Ludwig a one-armed hug. "See ya later bro."

"Have a good day, Wolfgang!" said Ludwig, smiling and adjusting his glasses.

Hun smiled at Wolfgang. "Ah good, you're finally here. We have an important mission today. TCRI has rebuilt, and the Shredder wants some of the mutagen they have stored in the building." Wolfgang nodded, expressionless. "We're going to need you to fight off their robots and the huge mutant crocodile they have." Some of the Purple Dragons snickered.

"Mutt-boy is gonna be torn ta pieces by the croc," one said.

"And if not the croc, then the robots'll blast him ta bits."

"We're missing you already," said another sarcastically, and they all laughed harshly. Wolfgang just ignored them, walked over to a wall, and pulled a pipe off the wall, which he twirled in one hand.

"I'm ready," he said.

"No ya aren't," said another Purple Dragon, snickering nastily.

"To get into the building, we need an excuse. Our excuse will be that we encountered some of the mutagen just as it touched a creature. You are the creature of the story, and you're supposed to be a little crazy."

"So we have ta cover up your tat and make ya look beat up, 'cause we all struggled so hard ta get ya ta the TCRI building so they could fix ya poor self," said another of the gang members, grinning.

"Yeah, we're so choked up 'bout doin' this ta ya." They advanced on Wolfgang, and he mentally sighed, dropping his pipe and crossing his arms. He was going to have to figure out a way to get home looking perfectly fine.

"Hey, hey! Anyone home?" yelled the Purple Dragon, banging on the door. It opened.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a man in a business-suit.

"We got attacked by this thing and brought it ta ya 'cause you guys deal with this stuff, right?" The man observed the very beaten, and very limp, Wolfgang, before nodding.

"Bring him in." Hun, across the street, smirked.

"All is going according to plan," he said into a communicator.

"Good," said the Shredder's voice. "I hope your men didn't rough up the turtle too badly?"

"No, he can still fight. He just looks like he can't." Of course, Hun didn't know that with Wolfgang, he could keep himself moving as if he was fine by sheer force of will. A few floors up, Wolfgang made his move. He jerked out of the Purple Dragon's arms and lashed out, slamming them into walls. He went for the TCRI employee next, and the Purple Dragons fled, seemingly too panicked to realize which way would lead them down and out of the building. Blood trickled from the side of Wolfgang's mouth, but he just rubbed it off. The TCRI employee raised his hands placatingly.

"It's alright, I won't hurt y-" Wolfgang sprang forward with a roar, but was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a wall. He gave a hiss as his body was jolted from the impact. He fell onto the floor, but immediately sprang back up. Leatherhead growled.

"Please get out of here, I'll deal with the turtle."

"Be careful Leatherhead. We want to help him, he's obviously confused." Leatherhead nodded, and circled Wolfgang, who did the same. Leatherhead took in the chains wrapped around Wolfgang's neck, arm, and leg.

"Did you want help getting those off?" he asked gently. Wolfgang growled and lunged. Leatherhead neatly dodged and clipped Wolfgang's head with his fist. Normally, that would be enough to take care of any mutants that people brought to the TCRI building, but not in this case. Wolfgang blinked, then whirled and lunged again, striking Leatherhead's face with his wrist, the chain covered one. Leatherhead stumbled back, fully expecting Wolfgang to press his advantage, but the white turtle didn't. Instead he shot off in the direction the Purple Dragons had gone in. "Oh dear," murmured Leatherhead, turning on his communicator.

Wolfgang scrambled along the hallways, the blood from the cuts the Purple Dragons had delivered making it hard to run properly. The cut across his plastron twinged with every step he took, but he refused to wince as the air stung the injuries. He had a mission to finish, dammit, he was gonna finish it! Maybe later he'd disguise himself and beat up a few Purple Dragons for this little offense. Some robots appeared in front of him, and as soon as he ascertained that no living creatures were in them, he started destroying them, while they shot at him and further injured him. He flinched slightly as one of the robots' metal limbs brushed across one of his cuts. More appeared, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight them. The Purple Dragons should have what they came for by now, so he looked for an exit.

Leatherhead coming up the stair case removed that line of escape, so he'd have to go for the window. Spinning, he pushed off and sprinted for the window. Leatherhead shouted something, and other voices joined in the confusing jumble, but Wolfgang ignored them and raised his arms to protect his face as he broke through the window and plummeted down through the air. "God damn it!" he hissed. How in the Hell had he gotten that high up in the building without realizing? Something caught him and he jolted to a sudden stop. The flare of pain finally did him in, and he passed out.

**... I'm so mean to my OCs, aren't I? :D But don't worry, they have dental!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh lord, I have another chapter to plague you with! :O**

Lillet's eyes narrowed slightly as she sensed Wolfgang suddenly fall unconscious. She KNEW that she shouldn't have just let him go! Before she could continue in this vein of thought, she was brought out of her thoughts by a friendly green face. "Hey dudette, Leo says he'll see you now." Lillet smiled slightly. Brad and Ludwig were still back home, seeing as she had figured she should go herself and test the waters to see how well the turtles would react to their existence. Michelangelo was friendly so far, Raphael was downright hostile, and Donatello regarded her with open curiosity. Leo she hadn't seen yet, he had been speaking with Master Splinter. She blinked and nodded to him.

"Thank you, Michelangelo-san," she said, bowing slightly. She couldn't see him smile, but she could definitely detect that he was doing so.

"No prob. And don't bow to me, Leo's the one who does that stuff." She gave him another small smile, before turning and giving Raphael a short bow as well before he could state what he was going to do. She had already read it in his aura.

"As much as I appreciate the thought, Raphael-san, I can get to Master Splinter-sama's room myself."

"But if you're blind, how would you get there without falling over something?" asked Donatello.

"Donatello-san, I am not blind in the normal senses of the word. And besides, there's nothing for me to trip over." Smiling slightly, she went towards Splinter's room while the three turtles stared at her back. She couldn't help but grin. Don was bursting with questions, Raph was trying to figure out how to respond to the way she had spoken to him, and Mikey was finding it very hilarious that she referred to Raph as Raphael-san. She knocked politely.

"Come in."

_WwWwW_

Wolfgang groaned as he woke slowly. He tried to move, but doing so was painful. He heard a low curse. "Make sure he can't move! It wouldn't do him any good."

"Your wish is my command," said another voice sarcastically. The first speaker made a noncommittal noise and left.

"Soooo... you awake?" asked the remaining person, poking his shoulder, and accidentally rubbing away some of the powder that had been put on his arm to hide the tattoo. "Hey! Donato! There's somethin' on his arm!"

"This had better not be a joke," said the first voice, Donato's, as he came back. Wolfgang was silently starting to get a little worried. Why couldn't he open his eyes?

"I kid you not," said the second voice.

"Hmm..." Wolfgang felt his arm being rubbed, and flinched as Donato accidentally rubbed a bruise. Donato paused for a moment, then continued more carefully. "Apparently he is a member of the Purple Dragons."

"But didn't we see them-?"

"Yes." Donato sighed. "He's probably doing it to provide for someone."

"But dude! Purple Dragons spell trouble for everyone! They're bad news!" Donato sounded irritated when he spoke next.

"Michael, while we know this, he may not." Wolfgang started forcing himself to open his eyes as the two started arguing. When he finally got his eyelids to work, he tried speaking.

"Will ya shut up? 'Givin' me a headache..." he mumbled. The two froze. They were two mutant... turtles he supposed. One was tall and purple, and the other was tall and yellow with a freakishly long tongue. So of course Wolfgang thought the tongue was cool and wished his own was like it.

"You're awake," said the yellow one, identifying himself as Michael.

"Obviously."

"Don't try to move," said Donato. "It'll hinder the healing process." Wolfgang reluctantly agreed and forced himself to relax.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Michael, he's Donato."

"We have two other brothers, they're flying the Terrorpin."

"The _what_?" asked Wolfgang.

"Terrorpin, play on the word terrapin," said Donato.

"Ugh..." Wolfgang closed his eyes.

"Ya gonna faint?" asked Michael, snickering.

"No," snapped Wolfgang. "I'm just feeling light-headed."

"That's probably due to all the blood loss," said Donato.

"Shut up brainiac," muttered Wolfgang.

_WwWwW_

Lillet bowed to Master Splinter. "Thank you Splinter-sama, I greatly appreciate it."

"It is no problem, Lillet-san, we are more than happy to help anyone who is fleeing the Purple Dragons." Lillet smiled and bowed again. "Donatello will give you one of our shell cells so that you may call us whenever you require assistance." Lillet bowed once again and then stood.

"I wish you good health and a long life, Splinter-sama." Leo stood as well and came over to open the door for her. "Thank you, Leonardo-san." Leo followed her to the door, and his brothers followed. She bowed to them. "I wish you all good health and long lives," she said after Don handed her a shell cell. "I will call later so you can ask what you wanted to, Donatello-san." Don's aura became bright yellow with splashes of orange, and Lillet couldn't help but smile at his happiness. "I hope I will be able to answer your questions well." She bowed again and went into the elevator, waving at them before the door closed. As it rose to the surface, she quietly memorized their aura patterns so that it would be faster to locate them in the future. After this was done, she started searching for Wolfgang.

_WwWwW_

"I thought I said to take it easy!" yelped Donato as he ducked. Wolfgang smirked.

"I'm not experiencing any pain, why should I? And from what I've seen, you guys could fight far better than you do. Ya have a LOT of unused muscle, put it to work!" Donato couldn't help it, he shrieked as Wolfgang's fist almost collided with his head.

"WILL YOU GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"Breaks in battles are for ninnies!" Wolfgang cheerfully informed Donato. "You can't just call for a break and expect your opponents to decide it's an excellent time to make tea!" Michael snickered. "Ya think it's funny? Why don't ya come join Donato then! Come on! Maybe you'll be tougher when ya tag team." Wolfgang assumed a ready stance, and Michael reluctantly walked to the center of the room. Donato and Michael assumed their stances, and Wolfgang's instantly relaxed. "Those are stupid stances," he informed them. "You're either bent too far forward or too far back. Someone could either jump on top of you and slam you into the ground, or knock you backwards, like so." Wolfgang was suddenly balanced on his tail as both feet shot out and he knocked the two over.

"What's going on in here?" asked another voice, and a blue turtle looked in. His eyes narrowed when he took in the scene.

"It's okay Fearless Leader," said Michael. "Wolfgang's trying ta give us fighting lessons."

"Oh?" asked Leofric, raising an eyebrow. "Why exactly?"

"Well I wanted to check and see if he had healed completely and had him do some exercises, but then he wanted to spar, so I told him to take it easy and-"

"Long story short," Michael interrupted, "Donato and me are getting our butts kicked as we're getting taught." Leofric looked unimpressed.

"You two don't train enough."

"I do so!" said Michael indignantly.

"Yeah, on that stupid 'SuperQuest' game," snorted Donato.

"That's IMPORTANT," said Michael. "Someday, someday you'll learn..."

_WwWwW_

Wolfgang leapt across the rooftops, glad to be out of the Terrorpin. Yes, the Dark Turtles had healed him, but they had started getting on his nerves with their fighting and the fact that they he could easily beat them in a fight. This did not please him, seeing as he was more than sure that the turtles could beat him. The clones should at least put up a decent fight! Over his grumbling, he almost didn't hear the voices in the alley below him. "Stop touching me!" one voice said. Instantly, his eyes narrowed and he dive-bombed the one who'd been touching the girl.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?"

"Shouldn't you be listening to the lady? She doesn't want you to touch her." The leader glowered.

"Get back in your place, mutt. Ya work for us." Wolfgang leaned really close and the leader's bravado wavered.

"Then tell me, if I work for you, why am I saying 'I quit'?"

"You can't quit," said the leader, regaining some confidence. "The only way you get out of the Purple Dragons is if you get killed by a rival gang, or the Boss-" Wolfgang punched the guy in the gut, interrupting him. The others whipped their guns up, but the barrels exploded for no apparent reason, giving Wolfgang enough time to grab a pipe and go at them. At all times during the short, painful brawl, he kept himself between the Purple Dragons and the girl. Wolfgang turned, and his expression became a bit sad as he saw she was crying. Hearing a groan, his expression hardened again as he turned back around and picked up the lackey by the front of his shirt.

"Don't hit me no more!" the guy shrieked, raising his arms.

"I won't if you'll promise to be a good little boy and deliver a message for me," said Wolfgang, smirking. The smirk didn't reach his eyes however, they remained filled with cold anger.

"Anythin'!"

"You tell Hun that today he went too far, and he is once again on my hit list. You can also tell him that if I find any Purple Dragons trying to do what you were trying to do today..."

"Wh-what?" asked the man. Wolfgang grinned, baring his fangs.

"They'll arrive back at your HQ in bloody pieces," he growled. He dropped the man, who shot off, seriously freaked. Turning, Wolfgang hesitantly approached the crying girl. Her glasses were on the ground near her, and he bent down to pick them up, then crouched beside her and held them out. "Hey, ya dropped your glasses," he said softly. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck and started crying into his neck. Wolfgang stiffened and arched his back to try and get rid of contact with the damp bag touching his back. There was a koi in it, which seemed to be looking at him rather intently, but he thought all fish looked like they were staring at you intently. "Uh... it's alright you know," he said, sounding slightly awkward as he hesitantly put his arms around her and rubbed calming circles on her back. After awhile, he spoke again. "Come on, where's your place? I'll take you back there." She pulled back and shook her head.

"I don't know how to get back to where I'm staying, the crowd pushed me into this neighborhood when the police arrived at the fair."

"Well sh- damn," muttered Wolfgang. "I'll have to bring you back with me then." He stood and offered his hand to her. When she accepted it, he pulled her up.

"I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wolfgang." He had no idea why she blinked, then looked from her koi to him. Strange girl. "I'll carry ya so we can get back faster." Without waiting to hear whether or not she agreed to this, he swept her up and swung her over his shoulder, then told her to hold on as he climbed back up to the rooftops and started running again.

_WwWwW_

Lillet frowned when Wolfgang walked in with Ashley. "Wolfgang, why did you bring Ashley here?" Ashley blinked, startled by the fact that Lillet had known her name, but Wolfgang wasn't.

"You know why, stop asking me to explain." Lillet crossed her arms and bared Wolfgang's way.

"Wolfgang, you got severely injured today, spent time in the presence of four clones who might or might not have done something to you I can't detect, and then you bring back a girl just because she can't remember where she's staying with her family! She might be a spy of some sort!"

"What do you want me to do?" snapped Wolfgang. "Not all of us can be as perfect as you Lillet! Unlike you, we can't tell if someone means us good or ill, through direct or indirect means! Those of us who are ungifted have to take chances, and my instincts told me she was trustworthy."

"Oh so now you listen to your instincts do you?" growled Lillet. "What else are they telling you, O Wise leader? They tellin' ya ta pick up a mate too?"

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Wolfgang, lunging for Lillet.

"Wolfgang no!" yelled Ludwig, rushing over and getting between them. "Lillet's just worried about our well-being! You know she goes overboard sometimes!" Wolfgang growled, but slowly backed off.

"Whatever."

"So," said Ludwig, relaxing and acting as if it hadn't happened. "How was your day?"

"Rotten. I quit, but I'll get a better job, don't worry." Wolfgang had mostly relaxed now, but a frown would inch its way onto his face as his eyes narrowed whenever he looked at Lillet.

"I see. Would you introduce me to our guest?" Wolfgang fully straightened and grinned at Ludwig.

"Ludwig, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my little brother Ludwig."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ashley," said Ludwig, smiling brightly at her and holding out his hand. Ashley shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

**Yeah, weird place to cut the chapter off, but hey, the last part was exhausted, and I didn't want to do one more scene jump in this chap. ¬_¬ So yeah! Chapter three! Another chapter of my sometimes questionable story telling. Wolfgang is the one character out of the ones currently in here who has received lots of attention and possibly a ton of character development, due to using him in an RP with Ashley's creator. Now I've gotta work on figuring out how to enter Lillet and Brad's pasts in here without it being jarring. And I have to work on more character development for Ludwig. *headdesk* Ah well, off to write the next chapter while listening to Hayley Westenra and RPing with characters who won't appear in this story for a LONG time... ^_^ R&R please, if you even made it to the end of this chapter. O.o**


End file.
